Exchanges
Exchanges is the second arc of Skin Deep, and takes place in and around the Liverpool Avalon, in England. It is set just before Jim goes to America to attend college at the Missouri State University and participate in the events of Orientations. Plot-lines so far: Chapter one: Handshakes Blanche reveals to Anthony that he is a mythological creature, and then takes him to see the Avalon. They meet many residents. Mr. Henja lets Rhonda into the Avalon for the first time. Eleanor and Rupert play Borrogrove. Zech and Elise argue about the rights of Mythological beings in the human world. Jim and Lorne talk about Jim leaving for America, Lorne is sad. Blanche brings Anthony to get medallion-tested by Madam U. Nothing happens. Jim and Lorne go to visit their respective brothers, who are annoyed. Jim joins in the game of Borogrove, and Jon is accused of racism. Blanche takes Anthony to lunch, where Anthony snaps and runs out of the Avalon. Jim and Paul depart for their family brunch, where Colin greets them, Mary gives Jim a parting gift, and Paul gets jealous of Jim's adventure. Lorne talks with Leah about Jim leaving, whilst helping her install an art piece. He is still sad. Blanche talks to Eleanor about Anthony leaving, Anthony calls Blanche in a panic because he is transforming. Chapter two: Heartaches Blanche takes Anthony back to the Avalon to see what is happening to him. They go to Madam U, who suggests "Harpy." Outside the Avalon Royce, Jack, and Phoenix make fun of Tim and Sam as they prepare and cast a spell. The spell is successful, and makes a tunnel into Tim's nightclub. Ike fixes Lorne's keyboard, which was thrown at Leah by Jon. Alec comes to watch. Blanche and Anthony rush into the nightclub, where they are greeted by Abbie and her husband, Tim, who admits that humans are very easy to change magically. Tim promises to help, once he has finished the tunnel. Blanche offers Tony a room at his house. Tony asks Blanche to leave him alone, Blanche runs into Paul and offers to take the place of Drummer in the The Four Horsemen as Elise is not coperating. Chapter three: Hello, Goodbye As Antony mopes at the bar he is approached by Isaac who, at Blanches request comes to help cheer up/inform him about life as a monster. Category:arcs Ike explains his transformation, and how his father was a manticore while his mother, a buggane, had been hiding as human, and he transformed about the age of 16. He proceeds to point out that this community, odd as it is, still doesn't really like even odder things, such as halfies and 'unnatural' stuff. Ike also shares with Tony Sam's story, before they are interrupted by Abby giving Ike a drink. It turns out that it's from Rhonda, and Abby isn't to let him have it until he smiles, which he does, albeit awkwardly and reluctantly. The focus turns to Lorne, Jim, David, and Eleanor, who are discussing America. Eleanor ribs on Zech and Jack, making fun of the fact they came from America while David expresses dislike for totems and the like. Lorne leaves, at that point, to the bar, while Leah appears and pulls Jim over for a private chat. She confronts him about Lorne, and his feelings about Jim's leaving. Jim says he has no clue how to make it any better, and kind of retorts back to her pushing that he should do something. Leah just wants her boyfriend's full attention. She guilts Jim into promising to talk to Lorne after the party, then leaves. From a full-bar panel we can see that somehow Ike ended up next to Rhonda, looking very uncomfortable, while Tony ends up with David on one side and Lorne and Bhadraksh on the other. He has, apparently, been drinking, and thinks that there is no way something like an Avalon or the whole magic thing itself couldn't have been kept a secret! Lorne explains that humans see, just don't connect. David interjects that 'All musicians are or know a mythical creature', to which Lorne replies with the number one rule about the Avalon - 'Everything David says is crap.' Apparently, however, David's statement isn't entirely false. The two give an example to a disbelieving Tony - The Association, one-hit wonder from the 1960's, with the song 'Windy.' They fall back to the argument of blind humans, but David points out that even if they were found out, he wouldn't be too keen on it, due to the fact movie-examplified humans react to magic with bombs. David and Tony are interrupted with the ringing of a bell, which signifies some sort of challenge to Jack from Royce. Apparently it is called a 'Bar Bet', and all the patrons go out to an alley to watch.